


Ghost Whisperer season 6

by Sevensmommy



Category: Ghost Whisperer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevensmommy/pseuds/Sevensmommy
Summary: This is my version of if Ghost Whisperer had never left the show so think of this as the next season





	Ghost Whisperer season 6

In this episode the guest is Tom Selleck and Julie Marie Bruman.

 

The town of Grandview was a peaceful town and it was such a nice looking town you would never know the kind of things that had happened there like a huge plane crash or anything like that by the looks of the town.

 

Melinda Gordon and Delia Banks had just opened up when the door opened and in came a girl in her 20's with long blond hair. She looks at them and smiles as she walks all the way into the store and closes the door.

 

She walks over to some paintings and starts to look at them. Just as she was looking at them Melinda watches as a ghost of an older man appears and watches as she looks at one from 9/11 of fireman. Mel gets up and walks over to her.

 

"Can I help you find something?" She asks her but looks up at the ghost and then back at the girl.

 

The girl looks at her with tears in her eyes and then nods no as she turns and walks out of "Ever The Same." Mel watches her leave before she turns to face the counter.

 

"She is never going to be the same again." The ghost man says as he looks after the girl.

 

"Who are you?" Mel asks as quietly as she could.

 

"I'm not going to leave her." The ghost says as he vanishes right before Melinda could say anything.

 

Delia who knew Mel was just talking to a ghost looks at her with a worried look. "Is it a bad or good ghost following her?" She asks Mel in a quite voice.

 

Melinda looks at her and then shakes her head. "I'm not sure but whoever he is he doesn't want to leave her." Melinda says with a worried voice as she gives Delia a little smile.

 

-Theme music and Commercial break-

 

Later that night Melinda got home to find her son Aidan sitting on the couch doing his homework. When he heard the door open he saw his mom and he smiled and jumped up to go give her a kiss hello.

 

"Hey Mom." Aidan tells her.

 

"Hey Sweetheart. How was your day today?" Mel asks after she kissed his cheek and then headed for the living room.

 

"Weird. There is a new ghost in town." Aidan tells her.

 

Melinda nods her head. "Yea I know. I think he is very attached to this young girl who came into my store today. I don't think he is dangerous but he could be so please be careful and if you start to get a bad feeling about him let me know alright?"

 

Aidan nods his head cause he knows how bad this could get and he does his best to help his mom as much as he can and still stay safe.

 

"You got it Mom." Aidan tells her just as Jim Clancy comes walking to the room. Jim is Melinda's husband and Aidan's father.

 

"Hey guys what is going on?" He asks as he kisses Mel on the lips and Aidan on top of his head.

 

Mel looks at Jim and then smiles at him. "Hey. There is a new Ghost in town that I have to try and crossover but I'm not sure how to do it." She tells him.

 

Just as Jim was about to say something Aidan stops them. He is having a hard time breathing and is burning up really bad. When Melinda and Jim rush to help him Melinda looks up and sees the ghost standing there.

 

"Leave me alone! I need to stay with my daughter!" The Ghost says and then he leaves and Aidan is back to normal.

 

Melinda just looks at Aidan and then where the Ghost was and knows this might be harder then she thought.

 

-Commercial Break-

 

The next day Melinda was telling Delia Banks about what had happened the night before.

 

"Are you telling me you are trying to crossover an angry and dangerous ghost?" Delia asked her worried.

 

Delia was a non believer of what Melinda could do till Melinda helped Delia's husband crossover and now she is another person in Melinda's life who tries to do all they can to help her.

 

"I am saying that this ghost is angry but I don't think he would harm anyone. He just wants me to leave him alone." Mel told her.

 

"He tried to kill Aidan. How can he not be dangerous?" Delia asked.

 

Melinda shakes her head. "He didn't try to kill Aidan. Aidan is an empath and there for what ever happened to this ghost when he was alive Aidan can feel." She tells Delia.

 

Delia shakes her head and then looks at Mel. "All I think is you should be very careful of this ghost."

 

Mel looks at her and pats her hand. "I am and so is Aidan."

 

Delia looks at her and then nods her head. "Good." Just then the door to the shop opens and in comes the girl from before. "Well now would be a good time to watch your back." she tells Melinda and then nods her head at the girl.

 

Melinda looks behind and nods her head that she could handle it. Delia nods her head and heads to the back. Melinda lets out a breath and then walks over to the girl.

 

"Hi. I had hopped you would be back." Mel tells her and then goes behind the counter and gets the painting. "I figured you might want this painting." Mel tells her and hands it to her.

 

The girl looks at her and then at the painting. "How did you know I would want it?" The girl asks her.

 

"I am very good at knowing what my customers want." Mel tells her.

 

The girl nods her head and then takes the painting. Mel sees the look again and then looks up when she can smell smoke. The girl looks at her and sees the look on her face.

 

"Are you alright?" She asks Mel.

 

Melinda nods her head and then smiles back at her. "Yes. I am fine. I think you should have this for free."

 

The girl looks up at her in shock. "What? Really?" She asks Mel.

 

Melinda nods her head. "Yep."

 

The girl nods her head and then walks out of the store. The ghost stays behind with Melinda. Melinda looks around and sees no one else in the store. Melinda calls out to Delia that she is heading to her office and then looks at the Ghost. "Follow me." She tells him as she walks to her office.

 

The Ghost follows her to the office. Mel lets him in and then shuts the door. "What to tell me why you are hunting your daughter? Why haven't you crossed over yet?"

 

The Ghost just looks at her and shakes his head. "I can't leave her. I don't even know where I am." He tells her and then he leaves Mel in her office with a surprise look on her face.

 

-Commercial Break-

 

That night Mel got to work on seeing what she could find out about this ghost. She knew it would be hard since she didn't know anything about him but that he was in some kind of fire. She was sitting at the kitchen table with her computer looking for anything on a man dieing in a fire. She was finding tons but hadn't found her ghost yet.

 

Jim comes walking in as Mel is still looking over all the news she could find on fire deaths. He walks over to her and looks at what she is doing while he kissed her on the top of the head.

 

"Find anything yet?" He asked her.

 

"A tons of fire deaths but not the one for my ghost. I just can't figure out how he doesn't know where he is or for that matter how he is able to follow his daughter around." She tells him.

 

Jim looks at her. "What do you mean?"

 

Mel looks up from the computer to look at Jim. "Well Ghost who are in some kind of death like a fire tend to be trapped where they died but this girl is new to town so I would think so is this ghost."

 

"So how is it he is here hunting her and getting mad at you?" Jim asks.

 

"I don't know but till I have his name or even the girl's name I can't find out what happened." She tells him.

 

"Well maybe Eli knows who she is?" Jim says.

 

Mel smiles at him and then kisses him. "You are the best."

 

Jim smiles at her. "If I had known I would get that kind of response I would have said Eli's name a lot sooner." He said as he kisses her again.

 

"I have to go talk to Eli. Talk to you later." Melinda yells over her shoulder as she runs out the door leaving Jim standing there by himself with a shock look on his face.

 

-Commercial Break-

 

Melinda was sitting in Eli's office telling him about the Ghost when she tells him how he says he don't know where he is and how he had managed to get out of the last place he was in when he died in the fire. Eli was also a "Special ghost person" as Mel had been calling them. Eli's gift is he can hear them but he can't see them like she can.

 

"So let me see if I can get this strait you have a fire ghost who is still attached to his daughter but doesn't know where he is. Does that about sum it up?" Eli asked her.

 

"Yea that sounds about right. So can you help me find out who this girl is?" She asked him.

 

Just then they both smelled fire. "That won't be necessary. I know where I am and who I am." They both heard from behind them.

 

Melinda turned and found the ghost standing behind her. "You just told me you didn't know where you were."

 

"Yea I know what I said and that is true. You see I was one of the fire fighters that worked on the World Trade Center after it was hit. I went in to get more people and something fell on me and that is the last I can remember." The ghost told them.

 

"If you know who you are then can you let us in on it?" Eli asked the ghost.

 

"You can see me too?" The Ghost asked surprised.

 

"No. I can't but I can hear you." Eli told him.

 

"Ah. That explains it then." The ghost said.

 

Mel nods her head. "So how about a name so I can try and help you crossover."

 

The ghost lets out a breath of air. And then looks down and then back up at her. "I will tell you who I am but I can't crossover. I can't leave Kelly by herself. I am all she has left."

 

Mel shakes her head. "But you have left her. You can't be with her like you want to be or how she needs you to be and by you staying here then you are only hurting her because she can't move forward the way she needs to cause she can still feel me and because you can't stay on this earth anymore. You belong going into the light on to your next chapter." Melinda tells him.

 

The ghost looks at her hard and then nods his head. "Fine. My name is Fire Chief Thomas Brady."

 

Mel nods her head. "Thank you. Now come on we are going to see if we can move you on." She tells him as she tells him as they leave Eli's office and over to where Kelly was staying.

 

-Commercial Break-

 

Jim was at home cooking dinner when Aidan came walking in. He saw only his dad in the kitchen.

 

"Hey dad." Aidan said as he walked over to the counter and took a carrot from the cutting board.

 

"Hey son. Where have you been?" Jim asked him.

 

Aidan opens the fridge and pulls out a can of Pepsi. "I was at a friends house studying." he tells Jim.

 

Jim nods his head and then looks back to the cutting board. Aidan sits down and pulls out his magazine when he feels hot so he takes his jacket off. Jim watches as he does this.

 

"You still roasting?" Jim asks him.

 

"Yea. I hope this ghost crossover soon cause I hate being this hot." Aidan tells him.

 

"Yea." Jim tells him feeling the same exact way Aidan was feeling about this ghost.

 

Melinda and Eli got to Kelly's place and before they could knock she opened the door. When they saw her they looked shocked.

 

"I was hoping you would come soon. Can you please tell me what is going on?" She asks them as she opens the door and finds her sofa lighting and going back to normal over and over again.

 

Melinda looks at her and then nods her head. "What I am about to tell you might seem weird but it is the truth."

 

Kelly looks at her and then nods her head. "You can tell me cause I don't think anything could be any more weird then my sofa right now."

 

Mel nods her head. "K what you are seeing is you father. He hasn't left you since the day he died in the 9/11 attacks."

 

Kelly looked at her for a minute and then looked at the picture of her dad hanging over her fire place. "He is here? Where?"

 

"Well he was standing next to your sofa but now he is right behind you." Mel tells her.

 

"Can I talk to him?" Kelly asks with tears falling down her face.

 

Mel nods her head with tears in her eyes. "Yea you can. He wants to talk to you too."

 

"Daddy? Why are you still with me? I know you love me and I know what you did was the most honorable thing you could have done. You should be up in haven with Mommy." Kelly tells him.

 

When Thomas heard this he was surprised. "I thought you needed me more. I didn't want to leave you alone."

 

Mel looks at Kelly. "He says he didn't want to leave you alone."

 

Kelly looks at Mel and nods her head. "But you wouldn't be Daddy. I know you and Mommy are with me all the time. But it was your time to go be with Mommy. Please go Daddy." She tells him with tears in her eyes.

 

Thomas nods his head and then kisses hand and then puts it up to her lips. Kelly can feel him and she touches her lips where he had put the kiss. Thomas and Melinda look over in the corner but then look at each other.

 

"Where is my light?" Thomas asks her.

 

"You don't see it?" Mel asks worried.

 

"No." Thomas tells her.

 

-Commercial Break-

 

It took Mel all night to figure it out but when she did she called Kelly and told her to meet her at the airport and then after letting Jim know she left to go to the airport.

 

When she got there she found Kelly there waiting for her. "What is going on Melinda?"

 

"Well it took me all night but I think the reason way your dad couldn't crossover is because he needs to be at the last place he was when he died. That is why we have to go to the 9/11 Memorial site." Mel tells her.

 

Kelly looks at her and then nods her head. "If that is the only way to get my dad to my mom then I will do it."

 

With that said Kelly and Melinda head in and get on the next flight to NYC. Once they got there they walked to the spot that Kelly told Mel her dad was seen last.

 

"Well this is it Daddy. The last place you ever were." Kelly tells him with a sad smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

 

Thomas looks and see the light. He gasps when he sees something in it. Thomas turns to Melinda.

 

"I can see my wife there. She is yelling at me for making her wait so long." Thomas tell her.

 

"I think you should go then." Mel tells him.

 

"Thanks Melinda for helping me get to this point and seeing that my little girl would be alright." he tells her as he kisses her head.

 

"You are most welcome Fire Chief. Have a safe and happy time in your new home." Mel tells him.

 

"Bye Daddy I love you and Mommy so much." Kelly tells him.

 

"I love you too baby girl." Thomas tells her and then kissed her head the way he had always done and then he left and turned around one last time before he walked into the light and gone for good.

 

"I will always love you guys." Kelly says as she smiles and then her and Melinda leave and head back home.

 

-End Credits-


End file.
